Loki
by MikiMagic
Summary: A collaboration between my best friend and I; we decided to write a story based on Loki's life growing up in Asgard until the events of Thor 2 and maybe a little into the future. The contents of this story is mainly based off of the movie influences and story line, with some influences from the comics and Norse Mythology.


"You just never know when to stay out of trouble, do you brother?" Thor glanced up at his dark haired brother, while making sure the shackles on his wrists were secure. Loki only stared back at his brother, giving a mischievous grin. Thor could not see his mouth due to the mouth guard, but could tell by the look in his brother's eyes that, no, he would never stay out of trouble.

"Loki…brother…you are aware that you are coming back to Asgard as a prisoner..."

Loki only shook his head, with a look of mischief still lingering in his eyes.

Thor only sighed and took Loki by the arm. They had just arrived to their destination, back to Asgard where Thor would be looked at as a victorious hero and Loki…well, a criminal. He had broken the laws of both Earth and Asgard, and was considered too dangerous and out of control to be out of Thor's sight. Loki was being lead to a heavily guarded prison in Asgard, where he would be looked after 24-7. And where else would be better then the forbidden dungeon way beneath the palace?

Thor had taken the responsibility to look after Loki the most, making sure he lived out his punishment with no issues. As the two princes made their way through Asgard, many stayed in their homes, some out of reverence for the princes, and some out of fear of the newly powerful Loki. Loki only rolled his eyes and smiled at this thought of people actually fearing him. The people he had known growing up that once looked down upon him, the scrawny little prince, now feared him; revered him.

"Don't get too cocky." Thor spoke up, snapping Loki out of his thoughts. "It all goes to your head. Believe me." Thor seemed to warn.

Soon after, the two arrived at the palace…the very place Loki spent his childhood…his life. He looked up at the marvelous structures as they entered the kingdom walls. If he could spit on this place, he would. It was all a lie. Everything. His parents, his brother, his kingdom…and his place in the kingdom; All of it was one big fat sham, and now here he was again. He was home…but it did not feel the same, especially since he knew he did not belong here anymore and he was brought back in chains and shackles.

"Loki."

Loki heard a familiar voice call to him. It was very soft and sweet…and had somewhat of a soothing feel to his ears. He looked up and saw her standing there at the top of the staircase.

"Mother, we've returned." Thor stepped forward to greet his mother as she rushed down the stairs to him.

"You are safe…" Frigga threw her arms around Thor's neck and embraced him quickly, not too long before she quickly hurried over to Loki. Frigga looked up at her other son, nearly in tears. He only looked down upon her, his icy eyes beginning to soften. She looked over at Thor as he went to temporarily remove Loki's mouth guard. As Thor removed it, Loki sighed with a bit of relief.

"Wow, that is quite annoying." He said with a bit of pomp in his voice. He grinned mischievously at his mother, who immediately wrapped her arms around him, nearly crying.

"Loki, my son, Loki!" she cried, kissing the sides of his face and gently brushing back his hair.

"Mother…" was all Loki could say. He forgot how much affection Frigga would show him…even now after everything he had done.

Suddenly, without warning, Frigga struck Loki across his left cheek with her hand, and Loki felt a sharp stinging pain run through his face. At first he was shocked…she had actually struck him. He looked over at Thor, who gave him a face that said, "You really must have pissed mom off". Loki hesitated for a moment before looking down at her.

"You know…that actually hurt." He looked at her sincerely.

"How dare you!" she snapped at him.

"Mother…?"

"How dare you lie to your mother! You were alive this whole time and said nothing! You did not come home or even try to..."

"I…did not…" was all Loki said. He really couldn't look his mother in the eye…for some reason, she had always gotten to him, even now, knowing that she was not his real mother by blood…it was still hard to try and face that fact.

"My little love…." Frigga wrapped her arms around Loki again, embracing him tightly. She was upset that he did not contact her or come home… as if everything he had just done had never happened; after all of the chaos he had caused…she seemed to overlook all of that at the moment.

"I missed you dearly." She whispered.

"I…missed you mother…" Loki said softly, forgetting Thor was still standing there as well.

"Why must you do these things Loki? Now look at you…in chains when you should be sleeping in your bed."

Loki only let out a soft smile and sighed.

"Mother, I'm a criminal now."

"You most certainly are not…" she hugged him even tighter.

Loki let Frigga embrace him. She was really the only one who ever made him feel important…special…like everyone else. There was a bond between the two that would never fully be broken. As Loki continued to stay in his mother's embrace, he looked over her shoulder and up the staircase, where he saw him. Loki's icy gaze returned, and he suddenly felt slight anger rise within him. There he was, standing at the top of the staircase. Odin.

Frigga let go of Loki and looked at him, wondering what had came over him. Then she looked back over her shoulder to see her husband, his eyes locked with her son's. Thor noticed this as well, and obvious tension began to build up in the room. Odin said nothing as Loki kept his icy eyes on him. He turned, nodded to Thor and exited the room, not knowing what to say to his other criminal son…for he had gone way too far this time. Thor turned to his brother only to notice his fists were clenched and shaking in his shackles. Frigga felt his anger towards Odin and gently put her hands over his.

"My love…please do not be angry with your father-"

"He IS NOT my father." Loki cut her off, nearly growling.

Frigga's eyes saddened. Loki came back as a different man…very different. He was just so cold…but this was her son…and regardless, she still loved him dearly.

Thor put a hand on her shoulder, somewhat snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Mother, Loki needs to come with me now. I am sorry."

Frigga hesitated, trying to gather up her thoughts.

"Yes…yes of course." She looked up at Loki, her hands still holding his.

"You are my son…and I love you. We all do Loki…whether you decide to believe that or not."

Loki said nothing, only looked down off to his side. He really was in no mood to even talk about this…he didn't even want to be here, in fact, he would rather be anywhere else but here.

Before he knew it, he was receiving a kiss on the cheek by his mother followed by one last hug before he was led down below to his new dungeon home. Frigga looked as her two boys were being transported deep below the palace, letting out a disappointed sigh.

"You are too soft on the lad Frigga." Odin's voice came from behind her. She looked at her husband with saddened eyes.

"Oh my Lord, that is not true."

"Tis very true. You baby him far too much my love."

"He is my son! I cannot bear to see him in this condition!" Frigga protested.

Odin put his arm around her, trying to comfort his wife.

"I know my dear…I know. But he is in no condition to be out and about in his state…he will only cause more trouble."

"Yes…yes I know my Lord…but…is it truly too late for him? Please…tell me."

"It is…hard to say. He is still very furious with me…I can feel his hatred towards me."

"Yes…I do as well."

"But once more, it is hard to say what Loki is truly after at the moment…he is…very confused it seems. Perhaps time alone will help him. And his brother is there to look after him. You know how deeply Thor cares for Loki; he always has."

"Yes…yes he has…" Frigga looked into the eyes of her husband, hoping to feel better and more reassured. For now, she was just happy that Loki was home, safe, and alive, even though he was sent to time in the dungeon. It was alright, as long as he was here, where he belonged.

Here in Asgard.

Loki followed Thor through the deep dark corridors of the dungeon.

"You are still cross towards Father." Thor said, looking back at Loki.

"Odin is not my Father." Loki replied. "And you are still foolish."

Thor only shook his head.

"And you are still as troublesome as ever." Thor couldn't help but grin. "But you really had me. I honestly thought you might have succeeded with taking over the Earth." He laughed.

"You would laugh. You are so used to getting everything you want." Loki gave his brother a sour look.

"Why are you so angry with me Loki?"

"I need not explain myself one thousand times over…"

Thor sighed. He was always being difficult, even now.

"…Mother was very happy to see you." Thor spoke up.

Loki said nothing…for he did not know how to, nor wanted to respond to that.

"She always did like you best you know." Thor kept walking.

Loki looked up.

"What…makes you say that?" he asked, a little taken aback by his brother's comment.

"Oh, honestly Loki? You have not noticed over the years? You would always come first, no matter what. She favors you."

"That is…not true."

"Is so."

Loki's face flushed a little. He knew it was true…he just never realized it until now. Did he actually one up something on Thor for once?

Loki quickly changed the subject.

"Well you got what you wanted, didn't you? I'm back here in Asgard as your prisoner."

Thor sighed.

"I did not ask to bring you back as a prisoner; you did that all on your own. But am I glad that you are home? Yes actually."

"Asgard is not my home…"

"Yes Loki, it is. It's where we grew up…we've had many good times here in Asgard. Or don't you remember?"

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ha! So you are remembering brother!" Thor smiled.

"What? No!"

"I saw you smiling, do not try to deceive me, oh God of Mischief."

"I…did nothing of the sort! You are really starting to irk me!" Loki was beginning to get really pissed off, really fast…but at the same time, Thor was right. He was thinking back; he was thinking back to everything. His whole life was spent in Asgard, raised as royalty. He grew up here, right beside his big brother. They did everything together, like brothers…best friends.

"Hm." Loki tried to brush away the memories as he approached his place of imprisonment, a large box like cell with force fields surrounding it. Loki could only guess the force fields were made from very powerful spells beyond his knowledge, otherwise he would be able to break though them quite easily with his vast knowledge of sorcery. But it was probably held together with Odin's power, something he could not break down even if he tried.

After Loki had entered his little prison of solitude, he turned to face his brother as Thor closed up the force field.

"So. How long am I expected to be locked up like a dog?" he asked with a bit of smug in his voice.

"You lack reason brother…and control. Whenever you are released is entirely up to you. But knowing you, I doubt it will be soon."

"Hm." Loki let out a smirk. "You think you know everything, but you don't."

"I know that you hate me."

"Oh well, what a shock."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Quit toying Loki…why do you hate me so? What have I done?"

Loki almost laughed.

"What have you done…" Loki shook his head.

"Brother…"

"DON'T!" Loki suddenly screamed…then took a breath.

"…Just…leave me." Loki turned his back.

Thor just stood there, not sure what to say. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. There was nothing more he could say. Loki was so blinded by nothing but hate, and no matter what he said, nothing could change Loki's bitterness towards him.

Thor only nodded and turned his back as well. Nothing more was said.

Before Thor transported back to the surface, he paused.


End file.
